


Pink Rose Gold:  Adherence

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Platinum [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha and White Rose make their move on Jaune.Pink Rose Gold (arkos, lancaster, white knight, milk and cereal, north pole)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Platinum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736740
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha: *meets Ruby and Weiss at JNPR's door*

Pyrrha: *waves into the room*

JN_R: *waves*

Pyrrha: *closes the door*

Nora (to Jaune): Soooo?

Jaune: So?

Nora: What do you think?

Jaune: What do you mean what do I think?

Nora: *gestures to the closed door*

Jaune: They are friends... good friends...

Nora: You don't think about what they do together?..

Jaune: *stares off into nothing*

Nora: Leader? LEADER?!

Ren: I believe he is... thinking about it...

Jaune: *leans forward*

Ren: Do you think it is our place to get involved?

Nora: Don't you want to see them together?

Ren: *nod*

Ren: But...

Nora: Yeah... yeah... Leader?!

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: Um, yeah?

Nora: What do you think about Pyrrha?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I would be dead without her? I... rejected her help because of my own bullheadedness... and nearly dragged the rest of you down with me...

Nora: Aw, pssh.

Ren: Nora.

Nora: *looks at Ren*

Ren: His apology is proof he regrets his previous errors.

Nora: So?

Ren: We should accept his apology.

Nora: Okay, okay, alright, yeah, you were annoying... but you're still our Leader. Even in the Emerald Forest you brought us together.

* * Flash Back * *

Jaune: *being flung by the Deathstalker*

* * End Flash Back**

Jaune: I what? That's... that's not how I remember it.

Ren: What she means is you gave us stability. We fought, but you gave us direction.

Nora: You... gave us something to fight for.

Jaune: *blinks*

Nora: Okay... that was kind of creepy...

Jaune: I... feel the same way about you. And Pyrrha. And RWBY.

Nora: Aww. Who wants a group hug?

Jaune: *slumps over but raises his hand*

Nora: *hugs Jaune*

Nora: Ren?

Ren : *joins the group hug*

Ren: *pulls back and adjusts his clothing*

Nora: *slaps Jaune on the back causing him to stumble forward*

Nora: Go get 'em, champ.

Jaune: *stands back up*

Jaune: Get who?

Nora: Oh... right... that was... kind of... supposed to be a secret. Promise you won't tell anyone?

Jaune: Tell anyone what?

Nora: Exactly.

Jaune: *gives Ren a confused look*

Ren: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: Uh-huh...

* * *

Nora: Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: Yes?

Nora: I'm afraid I might have slipped up... but I didn't really... and I mean...

Nora: *breathes deep*

Nora: I kind of told Jaune but...

Pyrrha: *nervously looks down*

Nora: But didn't actually tell him...

Pyrrha: *nervously looks up*

Nora: So, you don't have to worry...

Ren: Perhaps now might be the time to tell him about it.

Pyrrha: But... I have... I mean...

Pyrrha: *blushes*

Ren: We will help, however we are able.

Pyrrha: That won't be... But, thank you for your consideration.

* * *

Jaune: *nervously walks into the hotel entrance*

Receptionist: Mr. Arc?

Jaune: Uh... yeah...

Receptionist: The ladies have been waiting for you. If you could come here for a moment I will call the suite.

Jaune: Uh... okay.

Jaune: *steps towards the desk*

Receptionist (into the phone): The gentleman is here. Or course.

Receptionist: She will be down in a few minutes. If you could have a seat?

Jaune: Uh... yeah...

* * *

Pyrrha: *walks up to Jaune*

Jaune: *stands up*

Pyrrha: *bows*

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Thank you so much for coming.

Jaune: Uh... of course...

Pyrrha: If you could?..

* * *

Pyrrha: *let's Jaune in*

Jaune: *walks in seeing Ruby and Weiss sitting at the table in the kitchenette*

Jaune: *stunned the suite had a kitchen*

Pyrrha: *closes the door behind her*

Weiss: Would you join us for coffee?

Ruby: *nervously looks around*

Jaune: *slowly walks up the table and nervously takes a seat*

Pyrrha: *elegantly sits beside Jaune*

Weiss: *starts pouring coffee, passing them out*

Jaune: So?..

Weiss: So, we have caught you... how should I put it?, staring into space with a dreamy look whenever we meet.

Jaune: *tugs at the collar of his dress shirt*

Weiss: Not that we are admonishing you.

Jaune: Uh... wha?..

Ruby: We're not? I'm kind of confused here.

Jaune: That makes two of us.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: We came to confess, and so we must start with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: *blushes, lowering her head*

Weiss: She has been in love with you for quite some time.

Jaune: You're kidding me, right?

Jaune: *looks at Pyrrha, still hiding her face*

Jaune: *looks at Ruby, who is now hiding in her hood*

Weiss: *elegantly sips her coffee*

Weiss: Indeed.

Jaune: *jaw slack*

Jaune: No.

Weiss: Yes.

Jaune: *looks back at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *glowing even brighter*

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Jaune: And... you're here to... help her... confess to me?..

Weiss: Answer my questions honestly, and you will find out.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: So, when you saw our... affections... what did you think of?..

Jaune: *sweating, tugging at his collar*

Jaune: *leans forward a bit*

Weiss: Did you enjoy it?

Jaune: *sweating even more; breathing heavily*

Weiss: did you fantasize about it?..

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: I will advise you that whatever damage you think could be done, has been. The only way you could damage yourself further is by lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617549507872391168/pink-rose-gold-adherence-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: Okay... um... yes...

Weiss: *elegantly sips her coffee*

Weiss: Now, for the final question in this series. Who, among us did you think about.

Jaune: *drops his head under the table*

Jaune: *realizes that all of the girls are in skirts*

Jaune: *hits his head trying to stand back up*

Jaune: *staring up at the ceiling now that he's on the ground*

Jaune: *looks over to see Weiss kneeling next to him grabbing his hand*

Weiss: *looks him gently in the eyes*

Jaune: *smiles at her*

Weiss: *smiles back*

Weiss: I would still like an answer.

Jaune: I was... uh... immunity from persecution.

Weiss: Prosecution.

Pyrrha: No, I think he's right.

Weiss: * * *

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: We shall grant you immunity. As I said, the only way you can cause more damage... other than to your head... is to lie to us.

Jaune: If I'm being... completely honest...

Weiss: *gently grabs his hand*

Jaune: Can you really blame me, I mean, you are all so amazing, and incredible, and beautiful, and powerful, and... and... I give... everything I have... just to try and keep up with you... and... you're smiling.

Weiss: Indeed.

Jaune: Because?

Weiss: Tell me, does everyone include Ruby?

Jaune: Oh, dear-good-god... she's adorable...

Weiss: An alluring kind of adorable?

Jaune: Oh, dear-good-god, yes! Like a sexy grim reaper. Sexy, adorable grim reaper.

Weiss: *gently pets Jaune's forehead*

Weiss: And does this include your Snow Angel?

Jaune: So... Yes?..

Weiss: *looks over her shoudler*

Weiss: Ruby?

Ruby: *still hiding in her hood*

Weiss: He gave you an honest answer. He certainly deserves the same.

Ruby: *pulls her head back just enough to expose her face*

Ruby: Okay... so... Jaune... you remember the first day... when I... kind of exploded... on Weiss?..

Weiss: Thankfully you did not actually explode on me.

Jaune: Please don't talk to me about the first day.

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying over*

Ruby: But... you... you talked to me... you walked with me... you got... lost... with me...

Jaune: *sitting up a bit*

Jaune: Sorry about that.

Ruby: That's not that...

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Ruby: *tries to step back, only to have Weiss' glyph push her back towards Jaune*

Ruby: *tries to step back again, only to be moved back towards Jaune again*

Ruby: *comes out of her hood to admonish Weiss*

Jaune: *grabs Ruby's hand*

Ruby: *nervously looks at Jaune*

Jaune: Please... just... just tell me...

Ruby: You want answers?

Jaune: I think I'm entitled to them.

Ruby: You can't handle the truth!

Jaune: Did you order the Code Red?

Ruby: I did the job that...

Jaune: Did you order the Code Red?!

Ruby: You're *pause* right I did!

Jaune and Ruby: *snicker together*

Weiss: I'm afraid you lost me. Did you... say... what you had to say?..

Jaune (nervously): Did we?

Ruby (nervously): Did we?

Jaune and Ruby: *look each other in the eyes*

Jaune and Ruby: *smile at each other*

Weiss: Two of three.

Jaune: Two of what?

Weiss (sarcastically): Yes, whatever could that mean?

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: So, to be clear, Pyrrha... seduced us... with details I'm sure you would love to hear, but it would have to be another time... More saliently... when I was... less than lucid... she got me to thinking about your actions. They were brash and annoying... but... you...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: In truth, you only asked me out, twice. If a bit brutish, you were still a gentleman who respected my rejection. You have always been honest to me, respectful to me... charming to me...

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: Your affections are... if I must confess... endearing... Your progress as a huntsman is commendable... more than commendable... meteoric... your grim determination no less than your joy and humility. Your vexatious loves have left me perplexed... until Pyrrha opened my eyes...

Jaune: The one I haven't heard from yet.

Pyrrha: *stands up and turns around*

Pyrrha: *bows*

Pyrrha: I'm so sorry... but... it's true... all of it; you are the one to whom my heart belongs.

Pyrrha: *bows and holds the bow*

Jaune: *sits up*

Jaune: *gently craddles her face*

Jaune: *gently pushes up*

Pyrrha: *stands up*

Jaune: so?..

Weiss: So?..

Jaune: You... can't all be my girlfriends... can you?.. I'm pretty sure there are rules against that...

Pyrrha and Ruby: *hangs their heads*

Weiss: *gently takes his hands once again*

Weiss: So long as we remain unwed, there is no such thing.

Jaune: *jaw slack*

Jaune: Okay... but I don't think we're supposed to...

Pyrrha: I'm happy being the mistress!

Jaune + Weiss: *look at Pyrrha with a slack jaw*

Ruby: Me, too!

Jaune + Weiss: *look at Ruby with a slack jaw*

Weiss: Yes... well... I'm sure my father would be terribly disappointed if I did not find a fine young gentleman to marry. So, I think it's best to disappoint him.

Jaune: Uh... huh?

Weiss: I could hardly place myself above the others.

Jaune: Ah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617640097215578112/pink-rose-gold-adherence-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
